The present disclosure relates to an installation system and a recording medium suitable for management of a remote operation application of an image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus, in addition to a printing function, a copying function, a FAX function, a data transmitting/receiving function via a network, there are models having a wireless communication function for exchanging data with a portable terminal such as a smartphone or the like. An image forming apparatus is, for example, a multifunction printer, multifunction peripheral (MFP), or the like. Moreover, of this kind of image forming apparatus, from the viewpoint of the prevention of leakage of confidential information and the like, there are also models equipped with a function for performing user authentication in a login process. Incidentally, in user authentication, it is necessary to input authentication information such as a user identification (ID), a password, or the like.
In addition, in this kind of image forming apparatus, by setting a power-saving mode, in the case where the user does not use the image forming apparatus for a certain period of time, the mode switches from a normal mode to a sleep mode or a power-OFF mode, so power consumption can be suppressed as well. Incidentally, in the case of using an image forming apparatus that has switched to the power OFF mode, for example, the panel unit is used to give an instruction to switch to the normal mode; however, in the case of performing printing or copying, the user will wait until the temperature of a fixing unit reaches a specified value.
In order to solve such inconvenience, for example, it is conceivable to apply a detection method in a power-supply-control apparatus having the following typical technology. In other words, in this power-supply-control apparatus, a power-supply-state-transition-control means causes a plurality of operated units to transition to a plurality of power-supply states having different power consumption. A first moving-object-detecting means detects whether or not a moving object has entered a first-detection range. A second moving-object-detecting means detects whether or not a moving object has entered a range narrower than the first-detection range. Then, in the case where the first moving-object-detecting means detects a moving object, a power-supply-state-transition-controlling means causes an image-forming unit among the operated units to transition to a power-supply state. In the case where a second moving-body-detecting means detects a moving body that has entered a range narrower than the first detection range, a display unit among the operated units is switched to a power-supply state.